1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foot snare-type trap for the live trapping of animals.
2. Prior Art
The trapping of animals for their pelts, whether by live or killing traps, is a long practised art. In recent years there has been much effort exercised toward trying to develop traps that are more humane than those which have heretofore been available.
The present invention has developed from one such effort. It is an improvement of an existing trap which is in wide use. This prior art trap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,623 to J. R. Aldrich.
To provide the Aldrich trap, one forms a length of spring steel into two arms joined at one end by an integral coil spring. In the relaxed position, the arms are positioned about 90.degree. apart. When in the cocked position, the upper arm lies close to and generally parallel to the lower arm, with the coil spring in a tensioned condition. A support member is attached to the free end of the lower arm, remote from the spring coil. This support member extends transverse to said lower arm. A pair of legs extend downwardly from the ends of the support member. In use, these legs are driven part way into the soil, so that the forward or free end of the lower arm is slightly elevated above the ground surface. A trigger member is rotatably mounted on the support member. This trigger member comprises an upstanding hook or catch member and a forwardly projecting pan member. To cock the device, the upper arm is forced down toward the lower arm until the two arms are generally parallel. The catch member is then hooked onto a finger positioned at the free end of the upper arm, to releasably lock the two arms close together in a parallel arrangement. The pan then projects forward of the trap. When the animal steps on the elevated pan, the latter rotates downwardly, thereby releasing the upper arm, which springs upwardly. A snare means is associated with the spring and trigger assembly. This snare means comprises two lengths of cable. The first length is formed into a small, fixed loop at one end, which is positioned over a downwardly bent hook attached to the trigger member. This first length of cable then passes over a second hook, secured to the forward end of the upper arm, and terminates in a slip noose which overlies the pan. A second length of cable is secured at one end, by a snap lock, to the fixed loop of the first length. At its other end, the second length is attached to an anchor, such as a tree. When an upper arm is released by rotation of the trigger, it throws the slip noose upwardly along the leg of the animal and simultaneously pulls on the cable, away from the noose, to draw the noose tight. A jam lock, forming part of the noose, prevents the latter enlarging, so that the cable remains tight on the animal's leg.
It is a fundamental feature of the Aldrich assemblage that the cable means be associated with open hooks on the spring device. Thus, when the animal is snared and begins jerking on the cable, the latter separates from the spring device, which is left to lie on the ground while the animal and cable means remain tied to the tree.
This arrangement results in a problem. The animal is now attached by a steel cable to a stationary anchor, such as a tree. The trapped animal commonly rushes out to the full extent of the cable and is then brought up short. This frequently results in injury to the animal and damage to the pelt, more particularly as the panicked animal again and again rushes back and forth from one side of the tree to the other.